


Too Hot

by withyourteeth



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Kevin Bottoms, M/M, PWP, Too Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyourteeth/pseuds/withyourteeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too Hot-definition: A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, he loses. the winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser. When Kevin and Double D play, Edd gets a rare chance at dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

“Hey Double D, want to play a game?”

Double D looked up from the book he had been looking through while tutoring the blond boy across from him. “What sort of game?”

“It’s called Too Hot. Ever heard of it?”

Edd nodded. “I believe I’m familiar with the rules. Loser has to let the winner do whatever he wants?”

Kevin’s eyes glazed over briefly with lust before he nodded. “Think you can handle it?”

“I wouldn’t worry about me, Kevin. I’d be much more worried about you losing. You have so little control over yourself.” Edd sauntered over to him and ran a finger up his thigh, stopping just before reaching his groin.

“Are you challenging me, nerd?” He gripped Edd’s wrist and pulled it away from his body. The steely look in his eyes was one that rarely came out anywhere but the sports field.

“I do believe I am. Though if memory serves, you were the one who wanted to play.”

“Oh you bet I want to play. We on?”

“Oh yes. We’re on.” Edd stepped forward, his body as close as it could possibly be to Kevin without actually touching him. He barely brushed his lips against Kevin’s at first, listening for the intake of breath that would signal his demise. After months of after school “study sessions” (interspersed with some actual studying) Edd knew exactly how Kevin liked to be touched…or in this case not touched. He pressed his lips more firmly against Kevin’s and waited for the boy to kiss him back. The way his lips molded to his own caused a physical reaction that Edd tried to ignore. He opened his mouth ever so slightly, letting his tongue tease the seam of Kevin’s mouth. When Kevin opened his mouth in retaliation, Edd slipped in slightly before retreated back to his own mouth. The trick of this all was to tease Kevin to the point of no return. And for Edd who had studied Kevin’s reaction as closely as his own class work, figuring out Kevin’s triggers was particularly easy. He kissed Kevin more forcefully; open mouthed but rejecting Kevin’s tongue at every opportunity.

Kevin moaned slightly and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Edd felt fairly certain he could feel him flexing his hands at his side, trying hard not to grip the intellectual boy. Edd fit his tongue through Kevin’s lips, teasing his tongue. He bit Kevin’s lip, eliciting a low groan. With a smile he repeated the action, waiting teasingly for Kevin’s response.

And it appeared the small nibble of his lip was too much for the boy. Kevin wrapped one hand low across Edd’s back, gripping firmly and pulling him against his hard body. The other tangled in his hair, pulling his hat askew. Edd pulled back slightly. “I won,” he whispered with a grin.

Kevin’s breath came sharply. He nodded with eyes wide. “What is it you’d like to do to me?” he said in defeat, eyeing his throat. His mouth latched to Edd’s throat, biting and kissing, and surely left a mark dark across his pale skin.

Edd pushed him back slightly. “On the bed, lover boy.” His grin was wicked and the glint in his eyes similar to when Eddy used to rope him into scams.

Kevin stumbled back to the bed, lying back with his feet still planted firmly on the ground. Edd followed, climbing atop the bigger boy, straddling his hips. “You still think playing this game was a good idea?” He ground down on Kevin’s hips a little, feeling the boy stiffening more beneath his jeans.

Kevin gasped but nodded eagerly. “Oh yeah.”

“Good.” Edd began to plant kisses along Kevin’s jaw line, following it down to his chin, and then beginning his descent down his throat. He kissed, bit, and swirled his tongue expertly along the boy’s neck, making Kevin’s breath come sharply and erratically. “You know,” Edd started as he reached Kevin’s collarbone. “This shirt,” he nipped gently at the protruding bone, “while lovely, would be so much better on the floor.”

Kevin grinned and propped himself up to help Edd pull the offending material off.

“While we’re at it…” Edd trailed off before sliding down to unbutton Kevin’s pants. He left the boy spread across the bed in a pair of black boxer briefs, his erection straining against the cotton material. “Much better,” he murmured before continuing his trail of burning kisses down Kevin’s chest. His own clothes were beginning to feel uncomfortably restraining, but having Kevin so exposed while he was so in control of the situation was rare and wonderful. The way Kevin’s eyes kept raking his covered body was a thrill in itself. He dragged his tongue down the indentation in Kevin’s abs, stopping to dip his tongue in his bellybutton, then followed the V down to his groin, pulling the briefs down the boy’s slim hips.

Kevin’s cock stood at attention, pink and veined, with a pearl of pre-cum glinting at the tip. Edd took the tip into his mouth, sucking the drop off the head and swiping his tongue along the slit. He pressed a finger into Kevin’s perineum and gently tugged at his balls. 

Kevin groaned low and panted. “Edd…” he hissed.

Pulling away from Kevin’s groin with a grin, Double D stood. He lazily removed his own shirt and prowled over to where he had left his backpack. From one of the many pockets he extracted a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Feeling Kevin’s eyes on him, he displayed his wares and walked back over. He set the items next to Kevin’s naked frame on the bed and slowly removed his own pants. “Think you can handle some role reversal?” Edd asked. Much as he wanted to come off as cool and collected, as Kevin always did, the nerd still wanted to make sure Kevin was comfortable with whatever they did. After all, a game, won or lost, did not automatically give him permission to do whatever he pleased if Kevin objected. 

Kevin nodded. “Yes.” He moved back onto the bed completely while Edd spread some of the slick lubricant on his fingers.

Edd pressed one finger firmly into the boy, careful not to hurt him. They had crossed this bridge before, but it was a rare occurrence and Edd wanted as little discomfort to Kevin as possible.

As he wiggled his finger back and forth, Kevin hissed out another, “Yes.” His hips shifted downward, impaling himself further on the slim digit.

Edd carefully added another, allowing Kevin to adjust to the width before gradually stretching him. He pumped into the boy leisurely, curling his fingers to find Kevin’s hidden button. Kevin groaned again and Double D smiled at him. “Feel good?” he teasingly whispered.

“F-fuck yes.”

Edd shook his head and tutted. “Language, Kevin.” He added a third finger and felt the boy clench a little, even as a moan from the boy bespoke his pleasure. “How’s this feel?” he asked as Kevin pressed his hips downward on Edd again.

Kevin only nodded.

Satisfied that he was comfortable and there would be little pain, the nerd removed his own underwear and unwrapped the condom. He slid it on and applied more lube, making sure it was slick and secure. He positioned himself between Kevin’s thighs, the head of his own cock pressed against Kevin, ready to enter. He asked one more time, “You’re sure you’re alright with this?”

With a nod Kevin wrapped his legs around Edd’s hips and pulled him home.

Fighting every natural instinct, Edd stayed himself, allowing Kevin to flex and adjust to the intrusion. Finally, as his muscles relaxed, Edd began to slowly pump into and out of the boy beneath him. Kevin groaned and gripped at Edd’s hair again. The hat he had pulled askew early joined the pile of their clothes on the floor. With his grip firmly in Double D’s hair, Kevin yanked the boy forward for a kiss.

Edd complied, keeping a measured pace as he thrust into him. He reached down to grip Kevin’s dick, pumping it with his hand while he pumped himself into and out of his ass.

Kevin’s mouth explored as much of Edd’s mouth, neck, and chest as he could from his position. He began thrusting back, into Edd’s hand and onto Edd’s dick.

Edd felt himself approaching the edge, but he wanted desperately for Kevin to receive as much pleasure from this encounter as he himself would. He increased his ministrations to Kevin while he maintained his own control.

Kevin began to buck and his eyes glazed with lust. “I’m getting—” but he didn’t have to finish. Edd knew that with a swipe of his thumb over the swollen head that Kevin is going to come momentarily. He realized too late that Kevin too might have worn a condom—that this would only end with a mess—but he pressed on, eager to see Kevin lose the control he kept so carefully in place.

And Kevin was dangerously close to losing control. His breath was sharp and erratic; a sheen of sweat covered his body, reflecting the light differently with every thrust. His right hand gripped Edd’s hip with enough strength to leave five perfect bruises of his fingertips. He gasped wildly and thrust into Edd’s pumping hand. The muscles wrapped around Edd started to spasm as Kevin jerked and shot across his and Edd’s stomachs.

Edd slowed to a near stop while Kevin’s muscles pulled at him, aware that the post orgasmic bliss could easily become over stimulated in the most painful of ways if he continued on. He watched Kevin’s face as the boy floated from his own orgasm. His eyes glinted happily, his cheeks flushed, and dewy sweat collected at his temples. As Kevin sunk back down to earth, his muscles relaxed and he shifted his hips again. “Keep going,” he groaned. Edd began to pick the pace back up a bit, but Kevin shook his head. He stopped immediately, worried the boy was in pain from the stimulation. He reached for the bottle of lubricant, meaning to add more if necessary, or stop completely if Kevin requested it. “No,” he said with a shake of his head. “Harder. Faster. Fuck me, Double D.”

With a grin that he hadn’t expected, Double D picked up his pace, losing control of the speed and depth of his thrusts.

Kevin grunted but continued his rhythmic chant of “Yes, fuck me. Fuck me Dork. Yes.”

Within moments Edd felt himself fast approaching his own end again. His breath was now erratic and his hips twitched in and out of their own volition. Kevin yanked his hair again, pulling him in for a final kiss as Edd ran headlong over the edge and came. He saw black spots dance before his eyes and felt his entire pelvis drain in a tingling eruption.

Kevin kissed him gently as he came down from his own orgasmic high, lightly nipping at his lip and stroking his hair.

Carefully, Edd removed himself from Kevin and threw away the soiled condom. He retrieved a wet wash cloth from Kevin’s bathroom and cleaned Kevin, then himself up before climbing back into bed with the boy.

Kevin wrapped his arms around his nerd and pressed his lips against his temple. “That wasn’t what I expected,” he murmured next to his ear.

“Did you enjoy it?” Edd asked, worried he had overstepped.

He felt Kevin’s nose rub in his hair as he nodded. “I should let you do that more often.” He kissed his cheek. “Once I get feeling in my legs back, we’re taking a shower. And if you’re lucky, maybe I’ll show you what I would have done to you.”


End file.
